My Crossover fanfiction
by Naruto9tails7
Summary: Naruto, Rosario Vampire, Kingdom Hearts, Soul Eater etc.


My Crossover Fanfiction

Naruto and I were eating ramen at Ichiraku. We heard a weird sound loom over our heads. We both poked our heads outside to see everyone looking up at the sky. As we looked up we saw a weird flying craft. "That's a gumiship" I said. "A what?" asked Naruto "It can be used to travel to space and go to different worlds" I said. The craft lands in the outskirts. Naruto, a few ANBU, and I rush to the landing area. As we get there a boy steps out of the ship. The boy looks to be about 16, tall, spiky brown hair, and dresses in a black shirt and shorts. "State your business!" I say to the boy. "I'm here to take out the Heartless, Nobodies, and seal the keyhole in this world, my name is Sora." Says the boy. "Well good luck, I've yet to find it." I say. I stick my hand out and curl my fingers a little bit and my Keyblade would appear in my hand. "You have one too?" Sora asks. "If we work together we could find it." I say. "You never showed me that thing Zack." says Naruto. "I have my reasons, why do you think I've almost always been gone?" I say. "That does make sense." says Naruto. I look at the ANBU and wave them off. They look at each other than rush back to the village. Next we see a female get out of the ship. She looks to be about the same age as Sora. She is tall, red-haired, and sports pink clothes. "Sora, are these nice people?" she asked. "Yea Kairi they are nice, where is Riku?" Sora asked. "Still sleeping" she says. "I'ma go wake his lazy ass up" says Sora. Sora goes into the ship and kicks Riku up. "Oww, what the hell man?" Riku says. "Rise and shine sleeping beauty." Sora said. Riku got up. "Alright I'm up now where are we?" asked Riku. "Konoha, the village hidden in the leafs" Sora replied. They both stepped out of the ship "This is Riku" says Sora. Riku waves. "Now you introduce yourselves" says Sora. "My name is Naruto Uzumaki and I am the former Hokage" Says Naruto. "And I am Zackery Gray the current Hokage" I say. Sora, Riku, and Kairi all say "Nice to meet ya." All of us walk back to the village and eat some ramen. "Well, I'm going out to look for the keyhole you three are welcome to stay at our house you must be tired" I say. With that I head out to the gates. As I am walking through the forest I come upon a mysterious tunnel. I decide to venture inside. When I get to the other end the scene changes. The other side looks scary. I see a scarecrow holding a sign that reads "Privet Yokai Academy". "Yokai huh" I say. I see a building off in the distance and decided to walk to it. As I am walking through the forest I see nothing but tombstones and dead trees. I look back to the sound of a bicycle. "I smell…a vampire" I say. When I turn around I get hit in the back and I see a girl with pink hair and a bike fly over my head. She and the bike land with a thud. I close my eyes and shake out my head and reach out to her. "Here let me help you" I say but I fell my hand touch her leg. A slight moan escapes her lips. Both of us begin to blush. "I-I-I'm sorry I didn't mean to" I say. I look down and quickly pull hand away. "You're bleeding" says the girl. She pulls a rag out of her bag and brings it to my face. "This smell, I can't resist it." she says "Because I'm a vampire." She bites on my neck. My eyes grow big as I slightly push her away. I'd fell my neck. "You bit me!" I say. _There isn't even a mark._ "Sorry, but…how do you fell about vampires?" she asks. "Oh my name is Moka Akashiya." I stand "Well I don't hate any species and my name is Zack, Zackery Tatagami". "Is this your first year at Yokai Zack?" Moka asks. "Well I don't go to that school, I was looking for… well never mind I guess I can check this school out" I say. "Great!" she says and she lifts me up and grabs my hand leading me to the school. When we get there I go to the office and fill out an application. Then I go to my class. When we get there the teacher introduces herself "I am Ms Nekonomei" she says. "And we have 2 new students, oh only one of you is here please introduce yourself" she says. I stand up and say "I am Zackery Tatagami." I sit down as I see Moka walk in. She looks over at me a gets a big smile. Then she jumps across the room diving into to me and hugging me "Zack I'm so glad we are in the same class together!" Moka says. "Sorry I'm late I'm Moka Akashiya" Moka says. A bunch of the guys in the room whisper about how hot she is. "So as you know this school is special it's exclusive to monsters an how to coexist with humans." says Ms Nekonomei. The guy next to me says "this is stupid if we see a human why don't we eat it". I look over at him with a look of disgust on my face. "Oh you're... Sizokomia" says Ms Nekonomei. "I swear I smell a human right now" Sizo says. _That's right it's the night of the new moon, the night I turn human. Has my smell already changed? _ The bell goes off dismissing class. Moka and I walk together to a vending machine. Sizo pops out from behind a pillar and grabs me by the neck and lifts me off the ground. "So what's a smoking hot babe like you doing with a numb nut like this guy?" Sizo asks Moka. "Come hang out with me" Sizo says. Then he tosses me into the vending machine. She pushes past him and says "No thank you I prefer to hang out with nice people." "Are you ok Zack?" Moka asks. A can off tomato juice rolls over to Sizo's feet and he picks it up with his tongue, crushing it his mouth. Moka helps me get to my dorm. "Thanks Moka you're a really good person" I say. "Not a problem" she says. As she closes the door she hears my window open and a thud as I jump out. She opens the door and looks out the window to see me running in the direction away from the school. "Zack come back!" she calls out. I hide in a hallow tree and I turn into my human form. Moka runs through the woods looking for me but runs into Sizo "Hey where ya going babe?" Sizo asks. "Go away I'm busy" she says. Sizo transform into his monster form. "How bout getting busy with my true form, I'm an Orc". He bashes Moka into a tree. I hear her scream then I quickly get out of the hallow and rush back to her. When I get there she has Sizo's spit all over her and I shout "Leave her alone!" Sizo turns around and says "What happened to you? Where did your silver hair go?...oh, I see you're a half-demon." "Yea I am you freak leave Moka alone!" I say. I rush at him and dive at him trying to shove him off the cliff but he doges and I tumble down the cliff. "Zack!" Moka says as she slides down the cliff to me. "Hey.. wait" Sizo says. He jumps down too. I land by the bus stop and Moka lands too. "Ugh..found the bus stop" I say "Zack are you ok?" she asks as she tries to help me up. "It's ok run I may be in my human form, and I may be weak right now but I still have to defend you, because I'm your friend." I look up at her and smile. Sizo gets to the end of the hill and asks "What's with all this lovey dovy shit?" I stand up and look at him "Hey ugly, what took you so long?" I ask. Sizo gets angry now and charges at me. I look back at Moka who is looking down at her rosary. I read her mind which is saying "I should tell him to take my rosary off." I reach out and grab her rosary and pull it off. Right after it comes off Sizo hits me and sends me flying into the bus stop sign. Then the area around us turns all red and bats fly out of the red moon and cover Moka. I smirk after she is covered. _Her soul wave length is changing; I can feel her monster energy_. "Hey what's going on?" Sizo asks. The bats on Moka peel off in a flourish. Moka now has white hair bright red eyes and in bigger in the butt and breast. She yaws "So you're the one who woke me?" she looks at Sizo who says "Oh man her monster energy is overwhelming, but wait if I defeat a vampire ill get a better rep." He charges at Moka who jumps saying "it's time for you to learn your place." She delivers a swift kick to the side of Sizo's head making him fly into a mountain. He says "Yes ma'am I'll remember that." I stand up "Sweet." I grunt as I try to walk and fall but Moka catches me with my head landing in her breasts. She carries me to the nurse and puts her rosary back on and waits for me to wake up. I open my eyes to her saying "Oh zack you're awake!" I look in a mirror to see I'm back in my normal form. "Ya know Moka, Zack isn't my real name, I just adopted it my real name is Kohaku." As me and Moka are talking a girl walks up to the school "So this is where u are bro?" The girl asks the office where I am and they send her to me. She knocks on the door and I say "Come in." "Hey bro your friends are looking for you." says the girl. "Tsubaki? What are you doing here?" I ask. "Looking for you num nuts I just said that" Tsubaki says. I look at Moka "I have to go but I'll be back ok"? "I'll go with you" Moka says. "Ok". The three off us walk back to the village. Naruto is the first one we see "Where the hell have you been!" he says. "The ANBU were looking all over for you!". "I was out looking for the keyhole but I came across this tunnel so I went inside the area on the other side was creepy and I saw a building I walked to it, smelled this beautiful girl behind me. Moka blushes. On a bike and she accidentally hit me in the back with the bike I helped her up and she took me to the building which was a school for monsters. I lost my powers, turned human and Moka defended me from an orc. She took me to the nurse and I stayed asleep all night then sis came to get me" I say. "Damn Zack breath that was a mouthful" Naruto says. "Well now I'm back no need to worry…Naruto just so you know my real name is Kohaku Tatagami…Moka lets go eat". So all of us to go Ichiraku. "Did you find the keyhole"? Sora asks. "No, but I thought I found the item that will reveal the keyhole I sensed it for a second and it disappeared. It's over where I was" I say. Some ANBU run in and say "Heartless! In the southern entrance!" I jump out of my seat "Sora lets go". We both rush out and Naruto, Moka and Tsubaki follow behind and I notice. "Moka stay back I can't let you get hurt" I say. "Ok" Moka says. "Tsubaki stay with her" I say. "Right" she says "Naruto, you defend them" I say. Sora and I get to the battle field. It's a Behemoth that we have to face. "So one of these I say". I look off into the distance and activate my Byakugan. I am startled to see my heartless over in the mountain. "My heatless sent him" I say to Sora. "Now, let's get em'" We both rush at it but it jumps over us I back flip and land on it's back and unleash Ars Arcanum. Then I charge up an odama rasengan. I sent it flying into trees. Sora quickly jumps up and runs at its jumping over it and knocks it on its knees. "Move!" I say. I weave the sighs for fire ball jutsu and blast it. It tries to run. "Oh no you don't" I pull out the blade my father left me jump in front of it and stab it in the head killing it. "Let's go Sora" I say. "Where our job is done" Sora says. "Not yet" I reply. We both run to where my heartless is. "So this is where you've been hiding" I say to him. He stands up. "Kohaku, who is that" Sora asks. "He's my heartless" I reply. He summons his axe "Enough talk I finish you today" he says. We all fade into a dark place. "What the…where are we now" Sora asks. "In the way to the dark" I say. He appears out of nowhere and is attached to a ship that looks alive and a giant heartless. "Darkness rules all worlds!" he says. A darkness portal appears under him and it sucks Sora in. "Sora!" I call out. I begin to fly. I at him and charge a rasengan and I hit him in the chest. Then I follow up with striking him with the Keyblade. He hits me and sends me flying. I ready a fireball jutsu and hit him in the chest. He folds up and goes into a cocoon. I fly into the portal and help Sora fight off defender heartless. We both leave and the head off the ship comes alive. And worm like things shoot dark balls at us. We manage to doge them and get to the head. I make 2 clones and make the rasen-shuriken. Except this one is red I hurl it at the head and destroy it. My heatless comes out of the cocoon again and is bigger now, his axe is double headed. We both charge at him but beams of darkness block our paths. I fly right into them and scream in pain. Then his arms extend and he grabs me and pulls me to him. "Now I finish you" he says. He holds my neck with one hand and raises his axe. My life flashes before my eyes, my sword Tosaku (that my dad gave to me) falls. Then I begin to change. My blood turns into that of a full demon. I grab the axe by the head pry it from his hands and toss it far away. Sora is still trapped behind the beams. "W-w-what is this" says my heartless. I quickly pull out my Keyblade and drive it into his chest. The ship starts to explode and I'm sent flying backwards into Sora. He catches me and flies to my blade, picks it up than gets us out of here. We both land back in the cave with a thud. He helps me get back to the village. When we get there ANBU, Moka, Naruto and Tsubaki are waiting for us. Moka and Tsubaki freak out when they see me all bloody. Moka is the first to run up and help me, desperately trying to control her blood lust. She and Sora set me down easy. I lay back looking straight up at Moka's face and I smile. "Hey beautiful" I say. "Kohaku your hurt" she says. "I'll be fine" I lie. _My wounds aren't healing._ "I have any idea but it might hurt you Kohaku." Moka says. "Shoot, what is it?" I ask. "I can give you my blood." She says. "How do you want me to bite your or vice versa" I ask. "Either way" she says. She sits next to me. I slowly sit up and go to her neck and gently bite her sucking out some of her blood. She moans slightly. My wounds being to heal and my eyes turn blood red. I let go. She fells her neck. "You left a mark" she says as she is blushing. She stands as I try to but she falls on top of me and kisses me on accident. Both of our eyes get big and we both blush. Naruto, Sora, and Tsubaki all say "Aww". Moka push off my body "I-I I'm sorry" she says as she is blushing. "No I am I should of let you stand first" I say. Riku and Kairi just get to the gate and they see us. "What's going on why are you two as red as tomatoes" Kairi asks. We both stay silent. "I'm going to go wash up" I say. So I get up and go to my house, Moka follows me. "I smell you Moka I know you're behind that tree" I say. She steps out. "I don't know this place that well so I was going to stay with you". "Alright" I say. So we walk to my house and I get in the bathroom. "Just wait on the couch I'll be out quick" I say. Then I put my clothes in the dirty basket and get in the shower. Moka opens the door a little to peek inside. Then she knocks. "What is it Moka?" I ask. "I have to use the bathroom" she says. "Make it quick please" I say. So she goes to the toilet. Then she goes to the bathroom. Next see undresses and gets in the shower with me. "W-w-what are you doing?" I ask, blushing. She smiles. Things happen (not going into details thank you very much). Then we got out, dried off and went to sleep. I wake up before her and kiss her on the cheek and sneak out. I go to my office and do paper work. I call out to Naruto. He walks in "What's wrong senpai?" he asks. "I think I need to relinquished my title of Hokage for now… bring Kakashi here please". So he goes to get Kakashi. "I brought him" Naruto says. "Hello lord Hokage what did you need?" Kakashi asks. "I appoint you Hokage for the time being." "What!" Kakashi says. "I already talked with my new counselors and they agree with me please just take over for me?" I ask "Well all right". I get up and go back to my room. "Rise and shine Sleeping." I say. She gets up. "What's wrong?" She asks. "We need to go back to the school you want to get a better education right?" I ask. "Yea but…promise me you'll never run again when you human?" She asks. I pick her up, give her a big kiss and say "I promise…now go get dressed." So she goes and gets into her uniform on. "Let's go". I hold her hand and walk her to the forest. When we get to the gate Sora, and Riku are there. "We are going with you we want to help find the keyhole" they say. "….Alright but don't be foolish." I say. We walk through the forest and go to the tunnel. When we get to the other side heartless appear. "Damn it they followed us!" I say. Sora, Riku and I draw out our keyblades. We fight off the heartless and I pick Moka up and we rush to the school. All the students are hiding on the roof. I jump up to the roof in an instant and tell the people "Watch over her and if any of you guys touch her I'll kill you". Then I jump back down and fight. 3 guard armors appear out of nowhere. They all barrage me and almost knock me into a wall. I pull out my 2nd keyblade and start attacking. I take down two of them then the 3rd one starts to change. He goes into reverse armor. Then he launches a dark ball at me hitting me directly. I holier in pain and then stop. The smoke clears and my eyes are even redder the vampire blood Moka gave me kicked in. I launch at him with my talons and start to fight it tries to knock me on my knees but I'm still standing I dive right through it. Then I go back to normal and pass out. _I didn't stop to realize I was all bloody._ Sora and Riku use curaga on me to treat some of my wounds, it closes them but they aren't fully healed. Moka is crying over my body then I wake up "M-Moka your…arm is heavy" I say. I use some medical ninjutsu on me and fully heal my wounds. Moka Stops cry and helps me up. Everyone on the roof is looking down. Sora and Riku look at me "You ok?" they ask. I raise my hand above my head to let them know I'm fine all the students come pouring out of the front doors cheering. A smirk comes across my face. Moka's rosary begins to glow Sora, Riku and I look at each other. "What's this?" Moka asks. "Don't worry Moka it's fine". Sora, Riku, and I lower our keyblades and the symbol on Sora's necklace appears under us. A beam of light shoots up from the rosary and shows the keyhole. Sora, Riku, and I both jump back, swing our keyblades around and a point them at the keyhole. A beam of light shoots out and goes to the keyhole and we hear it lock. I look at Sora and say "Time for you to go right?" "Yea but we'll be back" Riku and Sora say. I look at Moka and smile "I need some rest". The students Lift me up and carry me. "Hey hey put me down" I shout as I'm laughing. Sora, Riku, and Moka are all laughing. After they put me down I hug and kiss Moka, Sora and Riku walk back to the village. When they get there everyone is running around "What's going on Sora asks a villager. "A giant heartless is..". They hear a rumbling in the back ground. The villager turns around and runs in fear as a Darkside heartless appears in front of them. Sora and Riku draw their Keyblades and attack. Naruto jumps from a building in sage mode and a bunch of his clones follow him all holding a sage odama rasengan. "Move!" Naruto calls out. Sora and Riku jump back and the Darkside gets barraged and disappears. "Where is Kakashi?" asks Riku. "Fighting a giant white thing it's got sort of a cross like thing on it. "Nobodies!" Sora says. "What?" asks Naruto. "I'll handle this, Kohaku didn't tell you when a strong hearted person becomes a heartless a nobodie is created to." Says Riku. "No he never explained it" Naruto says. "Where is Kairi?" Sora asks. "She's helping Kakashi" Naruto says. "We need to go help her" Sora says. Naruto leads them to Kairi and Kakashi and help fight. "What is this thing?" Kakashi asks. "It's a Nobody." Sora says. "Kakashi go we will handle this." Riku says. Kakashi retreats. "Kairi you run to" Sora says. "No I'm staying to fight" Kairi says. The twilight thorn nobody turn to them. Sora, Naruto, and Riku run at it and attack it's feet. The Twilight Thorn Kicks them away and Sora goes into final form, Naruto turns back into sage mode, and Riku charged up a dark aura attack, Naruto unleashes his Rasen-Shuriken and throws it. The Twilight thorn just barely doges it but gets hit a little and it falls back. Sora jumps onto the Twilight Thorn's neck and attacks his face repeatedly, and then Riku unleashes his attack and puts the Twilight Thorn down. Sora and Riku breathe heavily. "You guys ok?" asked Naruto. "Yea, fine." they answer. Kairi runs up and hugs Sora and he hugs back. "Don't look at me." Naruto says to Riku. Naruto picks up a lump of hair and a piece of any Akatsuki robe. "Rachael." Naruto says to himself. At the school now. "I am Ms. Ririko" says the teacher. She looks at me. "Mr. Tatagami, please answer the question on the board.". I look at the board studying each number, symbol and variable. "343" I say. Mrs. Ririko looks shocked "C-correct?" She says. "Wow Kohaku you're amazing." Moka says. "Thanks" I say. The bell goes off dismissing class. "Well Moka I got to go to gym." I say. "Ok, I have to go to art" Moka says. So Moka and I walk to our classes. On the way there I see a girl lying on the ground crying. I walk up to her and help her stand. "Hey are you ok?" I ask. She looks up to me and is blushing. "I-I don't know what came over me I was walking and then I just fainted." Says the girl. I help her stand and walk to the nurse. "What's your name?" I ask. "Kurumu Kurono, and your Kohaku Tatagami right?" she asks. "Yea" I say. "Kohaku look into my eyes." She says. I look into her eyes and get hypnotized. She hugs me and makes me walk with her. Moka sees us and runs up to me "Kohaku where have you been we should go study together and who is this." She asks. "I'm Kurumu and Kohaku was just helping me because I fell" She says. "Ok well Kohaku lets go study" Moka says. I say in a very bland tone "No you only like me for my blood." . Moka starts to cry "How can you say that it's not true" she says as she runs off. I snap out of it and run after her. "Hey where are you going!" yells Kurumu. Moka runs into the girl's dorms and I walk back to the boys. We both go to sleep. We both go to math class and Moka doesn't talk to me, I don't talk at all or notice Kurumu. When the bell rings I try to talk to Moka but she walks off. "Hey Moka!" says Kurumu from the top of the stairs, she jumps down. "You're in the way of my plan" she says. "Plan?" Moka asks. "Yes I plan to turn all the boys here into my slaves." Kurumu says as she points and Moka. "But you're getting in the way." She continues. "You you're a succubus" Moka says. "Yea and you better lay off the guys" Kurumu says. Moka walks off to her room. The next day I am at the hospital with a bad case of indigestion. Kurumu comes into my room. "Hi, you feel ok?" She asks. "I'm fine."I say. She sits next to me. "Kohaku look into my eyes" She says. I'd look away. "I'm not falling for that again" I say. She turns my head to force me to look at her. Kurumu uses her love charm spell and hypnotizes me. Then she tries to kiss me but Moka pushes the door open and shoves her out the window, far. "Leave him alone!" Moka shouts. I snap out of it. "Moka, thanks" I say. "Kohaku she's a succubus that attack won't hold her back long we need to move". I get up and look back to the sound of Kurumu laughs.


End file.
